Elf's Mother
Elf's mother is the mother of Yamada Elf and Yamada Chris. She makes her first appearance in the OVA, "Elf Yamada's Love Song". Her full name has not been revealed. Background She first appears on an airplane traveling from London to Tokyo for her daughter's party celebrating 5 million units of her book being sold. Upon seeing her daughter, she immediately shifts her focus on Izumi Masamune and demands that he breaks up with her. He reveals that he actually isn't dating Elf, as he care about someone else and that Elf has been lying to her mother with falsified pictures and texts. As Elf is about to thank her mother for making the trip to Japan, she cuts her daughter off mid-sentence and tells her that she is not there to celebrate her success, but to bring her back to England and find her a suitable husband. Elf tells her that she is still determined to make Masamune her boyfriend. As they continue to argue, she warns her daughter about men like Izumi who have wavering hearts and insist that she wants to bring her back home to avoid suffering in the future. Elf tries to point out what happened between her parents' marriage, but she is cut off again and told to pack her clothing up before the end of the night. Elf then runs out of the room, while Chris comments that Elf is just like their father. While she looks for her daughter, Elf has a conversation with Masamune, saying that despite her attitude, she loves her mother. Later, Elf arrives on stage and decides to forgo her written speech, instead thanks her family for being there. Elf then sings a song about her mother, claiming that she admires the loving relationship her parents had and that she will find her true love on her own. As she leaves the party, she has a flashback to when her husband was on his deathbed and how she promised that she would make sure that Elf has a life full of happiness. Elf catches up with her and calls out to her. She then tells Elf to do as she pleases and leaves the building. Appearance Similar to her children, she had blonde hair, though it is shorter with two ojou ringlets in front, with noticeably pointy ears and blue eyes. Upon her arrival in Japan, she is shown wearing sunglasses and a large brown coat with a purple scarf. Later, she wears a purple dress with a pearl necklace and a gold arm bangle. Personality It is implied that she has a wealthy background and seems prideful, believing that she knows what's best for her children. She has a somewhat strained relationship with her children, with Elf telling Masamune that their mother was the reason that Chris ran away from home. Relationships Abilities Trivia * On the letter that she received from Elf, the envelope is addressed to "Dear Mymother". Volumes and Sources Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults